Never Grow Up
by Aria6
Summary: Kyoraku Shunsui is accidentally infected with a deadly virus. Juushiro finds something unexpected in Hueco Mundo... but what secret is Starrk hiding, and what will it mean for everyone? Child!Starrk and insane cuteness. No pairings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Ukitake." Juushiro had never heard Shunsui sound like that in his life. He sounded like he was drowning, his voice gurgling through the fluid that kept filling his lungs no matter how quickly the healers drained it.

"It's not your fault." He tried to reassure his best friend. It was hard, when he couldn't touch him. Couldn't even get near him… only healers experienced with infectious patients, protected by kido and physical measures, were being allowed anywhere near Kyoraku. Red rimmed eyes gazed at him with a glazed expression before his friend laughed. It was a pained, despairing sound.

"I… never thought… I would die first." Shunsui said with a bubbling gasp and Juushiro's heart clenched. "Sorry Juu… don't want to… go…"

"Just hang on Shunsui. Mayuri is trying to find a cure." He urged. Kurotsuchi and Unohana were working frantically together in attempts to cure the infection. Mayuri even felt a bit responsible for it, although it hadn't been his fault. The incident had happened in his Division, though, and was technically his responsibility.

Shunsui had gone over there for answers to a problem that was plaguing him… the fate and whereabouts of Coyote Starrk. Kurotsuchi hadn't been able to find any fatal residue in the ruins of Karakura town, just some rather extensive bloodstains. Had that been enough to kill the arrancar? Had he stumbled back to Hueco Mundo to die? They really weren't sure.

Before Shunsui arrived, a young and arrogant new member of the Twelfth had been tasked with moving some things Kurotsuchi had found in Los Noches to a new laboratory. The things he should have been moving were clearly marked, mechanical parts and other inoffensive things. The things he'd picked up had also been clearly marked as extremely hazardous, complete with bright yellow symbols. The idiot hadn't taken any precautions, just carried the tray of test tubes in his hands. And he'd run right into Shunsui as he'd gone around a corner, breaking the vials all over them both. Technically, he should have been in the Fourth with Shunsui… but when Mayuri had heard about the accident he'd retired his subordinate in a very permanent fashion. Normally Juushiro would have regretted that but right now, he was finding it difficult to muster up even a shred of sympathy.

"Ukitake taichou, I'm afraid we need you to leave." Isane. He turned to her and saw Retsu had just entered the room. They were going to do something, anything to prolong Shunsui's life. Nodding, he exited the room with a heavy heart to find Kurotsuchi.

The man was hard at work in a lab at the Fourth. Normally, of course, he would have done his work at the Twelfth. But curing plagues was something the Fourth excelled at and their biological facilities were excellent, if specialized.

"Kurotsuchi, is there anything I can do?" Juushiro asked, wishing there was something he could contribute. He couldn't think of what though. Mayuri looked up from a petri dish with a frown.

"Yes, there is something." He said and Juushiro blinked, suddenly feeling hopeful. "Take this…" He was tossed a small object. "My new garganta generator. The chances of success are minimal but take Nemu and see if you can find anything in that accursed arrancar's laboratory. I would like to kill that Quincy and that red headed moron for destroying it so thoroughly! I found those wretched samples in practically the only freezer still functional and now I regret it. If you find anything come back immediately." He ordered and Juushiro instantly consented. Even if the chances of success were close to zero, this was something he could do for Shunsui.

He would do it with a glad heart.

* * *

"The shinigami are back." Lilynette said as she idly played with a Jenga set, pulling out pieces and watching it wobble. It was doomed to fall over eventually, of course, but she was doing rather well with it.

"Mmm hmm." Starrk yawned as he stretched over his cushion, idly flicking out his reiatsu sensing. He was the best of the Espada at that sort of thing, better than even Ulquiorra. So he immediately noticed the discrepancy. "That's strange. It's not the one with the face paint." They were staying far, far away from that man. Lilynette said he was creepy and Starrk thought she was right. "It's the white haired taichou-san." What was his name again? Starrk couldn't remember. He didn't really care, either.

"Really? What're they up to?" Lilynette asked, something he was very curious about. "Why don't we go see?"

"…Hn." That was a bit dangerous. It would be tricky to get in close. On the other hand, he was very curious. "Alright." Reaching over, he picked up a retaining collar and popped it around his throat. That was how he'd been hiding his reiatsu since he'd gotten back. Without the other Espada to worry about, it was safe enough.

He and Lilynette knew Los Noches very well. Szayel's traps had never worried them, so they'd been there many times… Starrk managed to hide behind a ruined bit of equipment, listening as the two shinigami spoke.

"There is nothing here, Ukitake taichou. We already finished with this area. Over here… we have not checked this space yet." There was a soft sigh from the white haired taichou-san. Ukitake?

"This place is a mess." He said and Starrk mentally agreed. So why was he here? "But that horrible disease… It almost reminds me of my own."

"It is similar in the effect on the lungs. However, it is more similar to a very bad pneumonia…" That was all they needed to say. Starrk could feel Lilynette jumping a little beside him. She knew what they were talking about just as surely as he did. For a moment, he debated saying anything. But… someone was sick. And he knew that illness, how painful it was. Reaching up, he popped off his retaining collar.

"It is called Marzanna." Starrk said as he stood, slouching out of the shadows. Taichou-san and the woman both turned, shock on their faces. He smiled at them, standing easily. "It is a rather poetic name. Marzanna is a goddess… she is associated with death and renewal. Some say her name is derived from death and pestilence, others say she is associated with visions and hallucinations." He saw Ukitake swallow at the information. "Every year, there is a ceremony called the drowning of Marzanna. An effigy of the goddess is taken to the river, dropping it in puddles along the way. Then it is tossed into the river. It is said that you must not look at Marzanna once she is in the water, must not touch her, and to fall on your way home after the ritual is the worst of fortune. Those who do such things are afflicted with sickness." Taichou-san stared at him for a moment before squaring his shoulders and speaking firmly.

"While that is interesting, my best friend, the man you fought, has been infected. Is there anything useful you can tell us?" He asked and Lilynette snorted at the attitude. Starrk rested a hand on her helmet. It was odd, perhaps, behaving so to someone who was helping them for nothing but he could tell the man was under tremendous stress.

"Perhaps. How quickly did he become sick?" That was very important. The white haired taichou-san answered immediately.

"Within four hours." He said and Starrk felt a bit of relief. He really didn't want the man in pink to die, even if he was quite an asshole. He gave the man an encouraging smile.

"Mmm, that is good. That is the weakest strain. There is still a chance of death, but life is far more likely…" He trailed off as he saw the woman shaking her head. Ukitake's gaze followed his eyes and he saw that as well.

"Nemu?" He said tautly and she enlightened him with a sad expression.

"It was a tray, Ukitake taichou. We do not know how many things he was infected with. We definitely detected a bacterial infection in addition to the viral…" Starrk froze for a moment at that information. "That responded well to antibiotics. However, there may be more than one virus."

"…Oh." That… was bad. Very, very bad. "As far as I know, the only virus Szayel was working with was Marzanna. However, there were three strains. If he has contracted all three… I am sorry." Starrk said it as compassionately as he could and saw the other man's face crumple a little as he saw his sincerity. "He will die." There was no doubt at all.

"All three? Holy shit." Lilynette muttered as Ukitake put a hand over his face, his shoulders shaking. Nemu was the one who spoke.

"Can you describe the three strains?" She asked and Starrk did his best. Because of the circumstances, he was well aware of them.

"There are three strains. I was infected with Tercero… it was not an accident." He'd been more than a bit peeved at the time, but Aizen had allowed Szayel to test the weakest on a voluntold. As in, he'd been informed that he had just volunteered. Szayel hadn't understood why he was so upset given that he'd done nothing but sleep anyway. "It is the weakest, with the fastest incubation period. It affects only the lungs and is minimally dangerous to life. A very unpleasant pneumonia, it only reliably kills those who are already sick and weak."

"Segunda is more dangerous." Starrk said, feeling rather sad. It was hard to imagine the strong man he'd fought in such a state. "It has a longer incubation period, almost five days. It affects more of the body, the lungs and the organs. The chance of survival is not so good… Szayel could only test it on prisoners, who died most of the time. On someone powerful, however, he estimated survival would be fifty percent."

"Yeah, Aizen didn't let him try that one out on us. Dick." Lilynette muttered and Starrk smiled half-heartedly before continuing.

"Then there is the Primera strain. It is… extremely lethal. It has an incubation period of a week and a half, where the victim is extremely infectious. When the symptoms appear, they affect the entire body. It is designed to give the victim the appearance of health, spreading the disease as far as possible, before they abruptly die. It binds to the upper respiratory tract, as well as the lungs and organs. I am not sure why that is so bad but Szayel estimated it would be ninety percent lethal, even in those with power." Starrk heaved a sigh, his shoulders slumping. "If he has been infected by that strain along with the others, he will die. There is no chance." He couldn't imagine the pink wearing taichou-san would be among the ten percent, not with the other two strains battering his body.

"You said you were infected with the Tercera strain." The woman said and Starrk nodded. "These diseases affect arrancar?"

"Yes, in a manner identical to shinigami." He answered. "Szayel said our anatomy is similar." Starrk shoved his hands in his pockets, wondering why it mattered. But the woman persisted in her questioning.

"How did Aizen intend to protect you from them?" She asked and Starrk paused. How…? He didn't remember. Lilynette answered before he could drag up the memory.

"He stuck us with pins! It was SO annoying." She scowled, rubbing her arm as Starrk blinked and remembered.

"Ah, yes. Vaccinations? That was the word." He said and the woman nodded before drawing something out of her clothing. "Um…" Starrk wasn't sure he liked the look of that needle, or the way she was calmly advancing on him.

"We will require your blood." She said and Starrk gave taichou-san an appealing look. But there was a wild hope growing on his face. "Or perhaps your presence in Soul Society. But a blood sample will do if that is impossible."

"Wait, what? You want our blood? Why?" Lilynette asked as Starrk flinched back like a startled horse. The woman was very… intent. She paused for a moment to explain.

"You both hold the antibodies to the disease. You would be infected but your body would remove the illness. We can purify them from your blood, or just transfuse them from you directly." She said and Starrk blinked. "Please, we require your blood."

"Ah… fine." This was highly peculiar but he could see the logic. "Szayel said the 'vaccinations' would work for three years. It has only been six months." He ventured, which seemed to please her.

"Excellent. Ukitake, hold this…" Soon they were arranging a field tourniquet. Although…

"You must use kido on the needle or it will not penetrate my hierro." He cautioned. It would be likely to shatter. She nodded.

"Yes, I know." Then she was feeling his arm, finding the veins. Then she stuck the needle in and Starrk watched curiously as it filled with blood. "Perhaps more than one…" She filled three full vials from him before she was finished. "That is all the vials I have. Would you be willing to come to Soul Society?" She asked and Starrk frowned.

"I cannot consent to that." He said firmly. "I will not place myself in such danger." What would they do with him, once they had what they wanted? Starrk was not willing to chance it.

"Starrk, if you can help Shunsui no one will harm you." Taichou-san said sincerely and Starrk gave him a dubious look. Lilynette was even more dubious.

"Yeah? And what if he dies anyway? What'll you do with us then?" She asked and Starrk grimaced. Even with their blood, surely success was not assured. The white haired man winced but persevered.

"Starrk, I swear to you. Just for helping us, I will personally see that you are allowed to return to Hueco Mundo." The look in brown eyes was intense, as Ukitake leaned closer to him. Starrk swallowed as his hands were gripped, feeling warm flesh through the white gloves. "Please, help us. Your presence might make all the difference."

"…" Starrk abruptly gave in. He thought it was very stupid. He was going to get into trouble… but he couldn't bear to leave someone to die. And if they really thought he might make the difference… "Very well. I will go with you." He consented. Reaching into his pocket, he twirled the retaining collar. Would he have to wear something like it in Soul Society? Very likely. Perhaps he could use this one. The lock in it was jammed, which made it quite acceptable to him.

"Starrk? You sure?" Lilynette was quite worried but he smiled at her, gently touching her helmet. "I don't trust these guys." She gave them both a look that was very distrustful indeed. Starrk shrugged.

"I don't entirely trust them either. But I don't like to see people die." It was why he hadn't killed the man in pink when he'd had the chance. And that would have been a much better death than what he was facing now. Also, the shinigami weren't going to give them time to rethink it.

"We should leave immediately." The woman – Nemu, that was it – said. Ukitake nodded, producing something from his clothing. Starrk watched, interested, as a garganta formed. It wasn't as good as what he could do but it was probably better targeted. He did not know Soul Society. Feeling Lilynette warm by his side, he went with the shinigami down the garganta.

Hopefully, this wasn't a terribly stupid thing to do. But he couldn't just leave someone to die.

* * *

"Shunsui?"

"Mmm… Ukitake?" His best friend murmured and, miracle of miracles, his voice sounded clear. Juushiro had to hold back tears.

Coyote Starrk had been precisely what they'd needed. The blood types had been compatible so they'd given Shunsui some direct transfusions as they isolated the antibodies from the arrancar's blood. Then they'd given him a full dose of those, as many as his body could take. The war inside him had been powerful, but the longer incubation time of the Primera strain had actually worked in their favor. The antibodies had cleaned it out before the virus could show symptoms. Shunsui had suffered through a weak version of the Segunda infection, but now he was definitely going to survive.

"How do you feel, Shunsui?" Juushiro asked, holding his hand. He could do that now. Shunsui was no longer infectious. His friend blinked before grimacing.

"Awful. Terrible. I want to die…" He said with a bit of his usual flair and Juushiro had to smile. "I wonder… could Nanao-chan kiss me and make me better…?"

"Hmph. We should get Coyote Starrk to kiss you for that. He's the one who made you better." He said teasingly and loved the reaction. Shunsui's eyes shot wide open as shock crossed his face.

"Starrk?!" He questioned and Juushiro nodded. "What happened?"

"Nemu and I met him in Hueco Mundo…" Juushiro described the situation as Shunsui listened, disbelief on his face. "His antibodies were exactly what we needed. So it would be very appropriate if he kissed you better. Although I think he might be even more reluctant than Nanao." He said lightly and Shunsui blinked before favoring him with a glower.

"Ah, stop mocking me! Coyote Starrk saved my life?" He asked and Juushiro nodded. "Where is he now?" There was some real concern there. Juushiro immediately reassured him.

"He's staying at my Division for now. Just sleeping in the garden, mostly. Lilynette is running around playing games." She'd met Yachiru and they'd become fast friends. It helped that Lilynette was willing to share her candy and Juushiro was willing to supply it. Watching the two girls run around on a sugar high was an endless source of amusement for him. Starrk just preferred to be far, far away when that was happening. "Starrk is wearing a retaining collar, but it's the one he brought with him." The one with the jammed lock. There were plenty of shinigami who were not at all happy about that, but given that the Espada had saved Kyoraku's life, it was hard for them to complain too much. Juushiro was sure the next taichou's meeting would be raucous, though.

"Ah, that's good. Mmm, how strange… but I'm very glad to be alive. I was so sure I was going to die." Shunsui said, gazing at the ceiling and Juushiro squeezed his hand, remembering the three strains Starrk had described.

"If it hadn't been for him, you definitely would have." Juushiro said quietly and Shunsui nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. "Just get better Shunsui. You'll be annoying your fukutaichou again in no time."

"Oh, how cruel!" Shunsui said with a laugh before yawning. Juushiro took the hint and left the room to let him have a nap.

Cured or not, Shunsui's body had taken quite a battering. It would be some time before he was entirely well.


	2. Cake!

Author's Note: There will be no smut in this storyline. You'll see why in a minute. XD

* * *

"He just wants to talk to you, you know." Starrk opened a single eye at that voice. The white haired taichou, Ukitake, was looking down at him with a severe expression. Starrk closed his eye, just enjoying the warm sun on his skin.

"I don't want to." He knew he was being childish and spiteful. But he wasn't interested in speaking to Kyoraku Shunsui. And with his excellent pesquina, he didn't have to. He'd avoided the man three times so far. There was a soft sigh above him.

"He just wants to thank you. You know, you could be gracious about it." Ukitake sounded annoyed with him. Starrk coasted onwards in complete indifference. Then another voice spoke.

"Starrk's being a big pouty baby. You can't reason with him when he's like this. Hey Starrk! If you're going to act like a baby why not look like one?" A foot suddenly impacted with his hollow hole and Starrk grunted. "Show him that thing you can do! Go on, show him!"

"No." Starrk growled, then yelped as the foot ground against his hole. "Lilynette, that hurts!" Their hollow holes were a very sensitive spot. Of course, that was the point.

"Do it! He'll love it, it's super cute! Do it now!" She said and Starrk opened his eyes, glowering at her. She was grinning and Ukitake was looking puzzled. That decided him. It might be fun to see his reaction…

"Oh, alright." He gave in before concentrating on his reiatsu. Doing what she wanted was the easiest thing in the world. In fact, maintaining his current form required more. It was not natural and it never had been. No, his real shape was something else and he sighed a little as he slid back into it. Then he looked up to meet shocked brown eyes.

"Ain't he just the cutest thing EVER?!" Lilynette squealed before trying to pick him up. Starrk shoved her with tiny hands, scowling and pushing her away. He might be littler but he was still stronger. "Aw, come on Starrk! I want to carry you!"

"No!" He said firmly before looking back at the white haired taichou-san. His shock was turning into delight.

"So kawaii!" Starrk yipped in shock as he was suddenly scooped up. He tried to shove Ukitake away but the taichou was much stronger than Lilynette. Also, his arms were longer, it was very difficult. "I have to show Shunsui!"

"No!" Starrk retorted but then they were suddenly moving in shunpo. He clung to Ukitake without thought, surprised by the sudden movement. And Lilynette wasn't helping at all… she was following, laughing at them both. Starrk considered resuming his false form before deciding against it. If he did that in Ukitake's arms, in the middle of shunpo, the man could be badly hurt.

"Shunsui! Look at this!" Starrk scowled, well aware of the fact that it just made him cuter. The man in pink turned to look as the woman beside him stared and put a hand over her mouth. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Why yes he… is…" The man's gaze had just found the ring of teeth around his throat, the hole beneath. Also, he was probably registering the Espada uniform. Starrk's power changed his clothing to match his size. "What in kami's name?!" Starrk stuck his tongue out at him.

"Meanie!" He said quite clearly before turning in Juushiro's arms, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't like you." He said firmly. "You are a giant poopy head." He said and there was a stunned silence. Then a choked giggle from the woman with the black hair, someone he didn't know. Then the two taichou were laughing and Starrk scowled as the man holding him shook with the force of it. Lilynette was laughing too, to his annoyance.

"Giant… poopy… head…" Pink taichou-san sounded like he was losing his mind. Starrk huffed. This was why he hated this form. His voc… vocab… words changed and then no one took him seriously.

"Hey Starrk! Tell him why he's a giant poopy head." Lilynette said with a grin. Starrk knew it was probably a trap but didn't really care.

"Because I wanted to see a bankai! If you're gonna kill me anyway why didn' you show me your bankai?" He asked, genuinely upset about that. He turned in Ukitake's arms to glare at Kyoraku. The man blinked at him, taken aback. "Meanie!" His expression sobered a little as he reached out to ruffle brown curls. Starrk swiped his hand away with a huff.

"Starrk-san, you do realize if I'd done that you would probably be dead now?" Shunsui said seriously and Starrk shook his head fiercely.

"Nuh UH! I woulda gone over and mashed your face!" He said and there was a yelp from Lilynette.

"Oh shit! Starrk, shut up!" She urged, trying to grab him. But Ukitake held him away. "He's really dumb like this, ignore him…" She started but the taichou in pink was smarter than that.

"He seems coherent enough… gone over? What does that mean?" He asked and Starrk kept talking because he was mad at them. They weren't taking him seriously! He would fix that!

"Segunda Etapa! Second Stage! I said I wouldn't do it until you did bankai but then you DIDN'T. Poopy head!" He stuck his tongue out again. "I wanted to show you! But then I couldn't because you were a meanie!" That was what he was upset about, not his 'death'. He'd known he wouldn't die anyway, he was much too powerful. The best the shinigami could possibly do was take him out of the fight, which he had done.

"You know, you weren't gonna tell them that." Lilynette sounded vexed but he ignored her, turning his little face away. "Geez. I forgot how much of a pain in the ass he is like that. Hey, someone want to spank him for me?"

"Interesting. Could all the Espada change their age?" The woman asked, sounding back in control of herself. Starrk shook his head but Lilynette was the one who answered.

"Nah. This is actually his real form. That adult shape he takes? It's kind of fake. He's different because he died at this age." There was a dead silence and Starrk felt a warm hand going through his hair. He looked up to see an incredibly sad look on Juushiro's face, his warm brown eyes. "The others were all adults when they died, he grew up in Hueco Mundo."

"Oh kami." The man in pink sounded sick. "How old was he?" He asked and Starrk could answer that.

"Three! It's my birthday!" He said excitedly and there was a sigh from Lilynette.

"No it's NOT. You always forget." She groused at him and he looked at her in confusion. "You DIED Starrk. You're DEAD and that was ages ago!"

"Oh." He cogitated a moment. She was right. He'd died on his birthday, though. That was why he kept getting stuck on that. "Can it be my birthday anyway? It's Janny nineteen." He said wistfully. "I want a cake. I didn't get a cake…" He'd died before he could have his cake. It had been very unfair.

"If I get you a cake, will you let me thank you, Starrk-chan?" The man in pink said and he pouted. Chan? Still… cake…

"Okay. Chocolate! I love chocolate." He said firmly. "With sprinkles!" A cake just wasn't a cake without sprinkles. "Lotsa sprinkles!"

"Better go get him something before he tacks on ice cream and chocolate sauce." Lilynette advised and Starrk's eyes went wide. That was a _wonderful_ idea! But then the man in pink vanished and he pouted.

"Aww, ice cream…" That would have been so good! There was a laugh above him and Ukitake was ruffling his hair again. Why did everyone do that? But he did have very pretty curls. Halibel had told him so, once. And all the fraccion had been cooing and pinching his cheeks. He hadn't liked it too much but he'd put up with it. They were pretty nice, other than that.

"Why don't I show you the sakura trees? Have you ever seen them, Starrk?" Ukitake asked and Starrk shook his head.

"Nuh uh." He wasn't even sure what a sakura tree looked like. "Are they pretty?" He asked and the white haired taichou smiled down at him.

"They're beautiful, you'll love them." He assured him. Starrk wasn't sure about it but he was willing to try.

As it turned out, he loved the sakura trees. They had big spreading branches and he could grab them and climb. That worried Ukitake at first, but Lilynette reminded him that it didn't matter if he looked like a baby. He still had the hierro of the Primera Espada. Starrk climbed up high before sitting on a branch and gazing down, through the leaves and the pink blossoms. It was all so pretty!

"Starrk-chan…!" Oooh, that was the sound of cake! Starrk giggled before pushing himself off the branch and floating down. "Where is he – oh, there he is." The man in pink smiled at him and Starrk saw he was carrying a box that smelled wonderful.

"Cake! Gimmee!" He tried to grab it but the man held it teasingly out of reach. Starrk scowled and tried to use sonido but he dodged! "Aw!"

"What do you say?" He asked and Starrk paused, puzzled. There was something he had to say? Then he blinked as he remembered.

"Please!" He said appealingly and the man laughed before handing the box over. Starrk smiled as he opened it to find two pieces of cake. One for him and one for Lilynette?

"Aw, you didn't have to! But thanks." She took her slice of cake with a smile as Starrk dug into his. "He's a super messy eater, he likes to squish things." She said and Starrk stuck out his tongue at her. "Hey Starrk, why don't you be adult again? It'll be easier to eat that."

"Um?" She had a point. His hands would be bigger. He concentrated a moment and resumed his adult shape. "Ah. Uh… thank you." He smiled a bit wistfully as he looked at the cake. "Very fudgy." It was what he imagined his birthday cake would have been like, if he'd lived to see it. Ukitake looked disappointed with his change, but Kyoraku just smiled as he tried the cake.

"Will you let me thank you now, Espada-san?" He asked lightly and Starrk couldn't help but chuckle.

"I suppose I must, taichou-san." He said lightly and they ate in peace for a moment, just enjoying the sunshine. Shunsui reached into his clothing, fishing out a bottle of sake and taking a drink as he leaned back against the tree. Juushiro just watched the two of them, a small smile on his face. "I don't suppose I could convince the two of you to forget that I have a Segunda Etapa…?" Telling them had been idiotic, but little children didn't think of such things. And when he assumed his child form, his mind regressed. Kyoraku chuckled.

"No, I don't think so." He said easily and Starrk sighed. He was sure that terrible old man would be informed shortly. "Tell me. Are you really so offended that I didn't use my bankai?" He asked and Starrk paused in his eating for a moment before meeting the man's gaze.

"Yes." He said sternly, and the man's eyes widened a bit at the severity of his tone. "It was insulting. Do you truly take me so lightly, taichou-san?" That bothered him, quite a bit. He'd pulled out a tremendous amount of power, quite a bit more than Halibel had used. Yet, Shunsui had chosen to cripple himself. And then he'd won, which was the crowning humiliation. Starrk was only glad he hadn't succeeded with shikai against his Segunda Etapa. That would have been mortifying. Shunsui looked away for a moment before raising the sake to his lips. He hardly drank any of it, though, before lowering the jar.

"It wasn't that. My bankai is not like Hitsugaya's. I will not tell you what it does, but it can damage my allies as well as my enemies." He said quietly and Starrk blinked. "Also, now that I've seen you as you truly are, I doubt it would even work on you. A little child would adapt to it more easily."

"…Hn." That sounded like a very odd bankai and it made Starrk intensely curious. "You could show me in Hueco Mundo." He said and Shunsui looked at him in surprise. Then Lilynette kicked him. "Ow!"

"Stop being a dumbass Starrk! Didn't you get over that wanting to see stuff just to see stuff after you almost got impaled on a crystal nest? And remember that cat hollow who almost took your face off when you shoved it into her den? You're an idiot sometimes!" She berated him and he rubbed his side, wincing. "And don't tell me you did that because Aizen was looking for recruits. You just smelled the babies and wanted to see!"

"Okay, fine. I'm curious. It's my nature." He said, annoyed. "I can't help it. Years and years of sitting around and seeing nothing…" He hadn't dared move. If he had, there would have been more deaths. As it was, the mountains of bones provided a warning. Most of those who had tried to breach it had been stupid, arrogant, desperate or a combination of all three. Lilynette sneered at him.

"You're just the dumb mutt who never learns and always gets porcupine quills in his face. Or gets hit by a skunk ever time!" She said abrasively and he sighed before going back to his food. The cake really was amazing. "Really, if you were a dog you'd be smelling like skunk and tomato juice all the time!"

"Mmm, thank you Lilynette. Eat your cake." He said as the two taichou chuckled. "I love the cake. Thank you very much." It really was excellent.

"You're welcome. I have to admit, this explains a lot about you." Kyoraku said and Starrk lifted his head, his mouth full. He gave the man a quizzical look and he smiled before explaining. "You felt so oddly young, when we fought. For all your speed, your technique was rough and you were strangely distractable."

"Yeah, that's Starrk. Look, shiney!" Lilynette said and Starrk swallowed his cake before scowling at her.

"Must you mock me all the time?" He complained. "Just because you're more focused…" Lilynette had died at an older age. Ukitake – what was his first name again? Starrk had forgotten – looked at Lilynette curiously.

"I assume your current form is the age you died?" He asked and she nodded, scooping up a bit of icing. "Do you have an adult form?" He asked and Lilynette grimaced as Starrk smiled. They would ask that.

"Yeah, but you don't want to see it." She said firmly and he blinked at her. "I get weird like that. More instinctive and feral. It's not too bad when Starrk's adult but when he's a baby? I think it's my job to protect him. I'd rip your face off just for looking at him when I'm like that."

"And when I'm adult you try to mate with me." Starrk remembered that, quite vividly. "It was extremely wrong." He added as both the taichou looked at him wide-eyed. Lilynette huffed at him before finishing the last of her cake.

"Shut up! That only happened once. Anyway, my brains are better when I'm a kid so I stick with this. Starrk's brains are better when he's adult, so he sticks with that." She said and taichou-san nodded as Ukitake looked a bit sad.

"He's just so cute though…" He said and Lilynette laughed as Starrk shook his head with a smile. Then he set aside the empty box and concentrated. He didn't mind being his child self. And if the white-haired taichou-san liked it, why not? "Oh!" He smiled as Starrk giggled and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. "Would you like to play?" He asked coaxingly and Starrk grinned.

"Sure! Can we play sardines?" He remembered that game and loved it. He'd played it with Lilynette before, but no one else in Los Noches wanted to play. Ukitake smiled at him, his brown eyes warm.

"I would love to! Shunsui?" Ah, that was his first name, right. Starrk looked at him hopefully. He liked him better now, after the cake and the explanation.

"Ah, Juushiro…" And that was the other name! Now he just had to remember. That was a bit hard sometimes, he wasn't good with names. "I suppose Nanao-chan can get by without me for a bit longer. Now, what is sardines?" Lilynette giggled as Starrk explained excitedly. It would be a bit hard on their dignity, but he didn't care about that.

This would be fun!


	3. Adoption!

"Can we adopt him?"

"Ukitake! Try to get a grip." Shunsui said teasingly, but with a note of complaint. Juushiro was looking out the window, watching Lilynette and Starrk sleeping under the sakura trees. It had taken quite a bit of playing to wear them out, but now they were sleeping off the cake.

"He's just so adorable." Juushiro's eyes were misty as he looked at the little boy snoozing beneath the tree. Shunsui went to his side, looking out with a small smile.

Little Coyote Starrk was, indeed, completely adorable. His deep chestnut hair was adorably curled, cut short and framing a sweet little face with chubby cheeks that just begged to be pinched. His grey eyes were very big in his little face, although right now they were tightly closed as he slept, a little hand flung over his head. He was draped over Lilynette's belly at the moment, looking like her little brother. Shunsui might have thought the cuteness was unnatural, but he'd seen plenty of normal children who were just as insanely adorable. Juushiro had gone gooey over them, too.

"He's not a real child, Juu. He doesn't need to be adopted." Shunsui said gently. All those normal children had already had homes, places they should be. Little Starrk was essentially an orphan. How had he died? They hadn't touched on that yet but they both knew it had to have been unimaginably tragic. There was a huffing sigh from his friend.

"I haven't actually lost my mind, you know." Juushiro said acerbically and Shunsui blinked as he was suddenly fixed with a hard stare. "I promised to protect him and if we adopt him, it would give him some protection from Central 46."

"…What?" Shunsui stared at him in disbelief as he realized his best friend was actually serious. "Ukitake! He's not actually a child." He objected. There was so much wrong with this he hardly knew where to start, but he was going to try.

"But he is. You saw the way he spoke, Shunsui. And that is his real form." Juushiro said, looking at him intently. "Mentally he may have made some advances but he's still a child, beneath it. And even if he's not, adult adoptions are done. Look at Rukia-san." He said and Shunsui scratched beneath his hat. That was true but…

"Juu, he's an arrancar. No one's going to let you adopt him." He said and immediately knew he'd made a mistake as Juushiro's eyes flashed, his expression turning stubborn.

"I'm going to do this and that's that." He said firmly and Shunsui sighed. When Juushiro got like this he would not turn aside from his goal. Although… he suddenly brightened as something occurred to him.

"Why don't you ask him? He is at least partially an adult, he would have to consent." And Shunsui thought there was a very good chance Coyote Starrk would refuse outright. Juushiro frowned but nodded.

"You're right. He would have to agree. Well, we should let them sleep for now. I'll ask them later." Them? But then, if Juushiro was going to adopt Starrk he'd have to adopt Lilynette as well. She was part of him and also a child, even if she wasn't as insanely cute as Starrk. Shunsui scratched beneath his hat, wondering where this would go.

It was strange, to say the least.

* * *

"You want to what?" Starrk looked at the white haired taichou-san in disbelief. What was his name again? Juushiro. Ukitake Juushiro. He needed to fix that in his mind. If he wasn't careful, names slipped away from him. The man fixed him with an intent look.

"I want to adopt you." He said firmly and Starrk wondered if he'd officially lost his mind. From the look on the other taichou-san's face, he wasn't the only one with that thought. He looked at the pink taichou-san and he met his eyes before shrugging helplessly. "We'll both adopt you. You should have two parents." That actually rendered him speechless for a moment.

"…Yeah, you do know he's not really a kid right?" Lilynette said and Starrk nodded. He was in his adult for at the moment so that should be obvious, but perhaps not. But Juushiro persisted.

"Isn't he? From what I can tell he hasn't fully developed." He said and Starrk sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Even in his adult form, his mind seems a bit… different." Starrk gave the man a fishy look and he looked a touch embarrassed.

"What do you mean by 'different', taichou-san?" He asked grumpily although truthfully, he knew. He'd tried to court Halibel once. She'd laughed and told him that despite his appearance, he remained a child in some very important ways. And that was very hard for him to refute.

"Developmentally delayed? Ah, Starrk-san, you must know what we mean." That was the country unheard from. Starrk sighed, reaching up to rub his face.

"I suppose I do. But why would you want to this? Surely there would be obligations involved." This sounded like a formal statement to him. Kyoraku looked sober while Ukitake just looked intense.

"Yes. I promised to protect you and this will be a statement of it." He said and Starrk tilted his head to one side. That… did not sound bad. In fact, he could see how this arrangement would have several plusses for him. He would likely be a permanent fixture at the Thirteenth. Right now, he was merely a squatter. "Eventually this matter will have to go before Central 46. I want to make it clear I will not be parted from you."

"Hn." Starrk glanced at Lilynette. She was looking up at him with a faintly troubled air. Of course, she would know what he was thinking. "We need to talk about it." He said firmly. He was not going to make a decision right away and certainly not without consulting Lilynette. Juushiro smiled and Shunsui looked a touch relieved at his response.

"Of course! Take as long as you like." He said sincerely and Starrk nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. Lilynette tugged on his arm and he followed her, finding a good spot for them to talk. He waited until the two taichou were definitely gone before speaking.

"What do you think?" Personally, he was badly torn. But he knew the reason for his feelings was juvenile and foolish. Lilynette chewed her lip.

"Well, you know I don't really like that guy…" That was juvenile too. "But that's one heck of a thing he's offering us Starrk. Taking us into his family… and that other guy is a big noble. You know that."

"Yes, I do." His tone was dry and Lilynette looked a touch embarrassed. "But what about my… prior family?" He asked and she sighed, scratching her head.

"You weren't gonna tell them anyway." She pointed out. "And it's really appropriate, ain't it? Bringing you back?" She said and he grimaced.

"I suppose…" She was right, it was very appropriate that that one particular man would adopt him. And yet… "I worry that I might meet them. How long has it been?" He had no idea how long he'd been dead. He only had Lilynette's estimates. She had been an adjuchas when he had died. She gazed at him somberly.

"They might be happy to see you Starrk. We don't know." Her voice was gentle and he looked down, closing his eyes for a moment. Maybe they would. Maybe they wouldn't, too. "And what about your grandpa?"

"I'm very sure he wouldn't be happy." Starrk chewed on his lower lip. "But we don't have to tell them…" Although there would always be a chance that he would be encountered by someone who would recognize his child form. His adult shape would be far too foreign to them.

"Okay, but you blurt things out all the time when you're a baby Starrk." Lilynette said and he grimaced. "And don't tell me to shut you up. I'm really bad at that."

"I know." It wasn't her fault. He was a wiggler. "Why don't we just forget about that for a moment? Do we want to do this for ourselves?" Did they want to be chained to the shinigami? Because obligations ran both ways. Perhaps this was a way to buy their loyalty. Lilynette scratched her head again.

"Gee, I don't know. Do you like them Starrk?" She asked directly and he considered it for a long moment. Did he want to have parents? Did he want them to be his parents?

"…Yes." Knowing why Shunsui had refused to use his bankai made a huge difference. And Starrk did like Juushiro very much. He liked being held, liked the obvious delight the shinigami took in him. And the man was teaching him to play shogi in his adult form. Maybe…? "I wonder if they would teach me to read?" He was an ignorant savage at the moment. His real parents would have been appalled. Starrk smiled at the thought. What would his grandfather have said? Although he'd never met the man.

"Maybe they'll teach you your numbers!" Lilynette said with unholy delight and Starrk winced. She'd tried to teach him that, using a stick and strokes in the sand. That hadn't gone well. She couldn't teach him to read because she didn't know. Lilynette was every bit as illiterate as he was.

"Maybe we could skip that… well, we can tell them our decision later. I want to take a nap." She rolled her eyes at him but Starrk just needed more sleep. It was probably because he'd died in the middle of a growth spurt. He'd been sleeping a lot, right before his death. Shuffling off, he went to find a good place. Finding a nice tree with an adequate amount of shade, he settled in to sleep. He vaguely felt Lilynette wandering off to annoy someone, but he wasn't concerned.

She wouldn't leave the Thirteenth and they were safe enough here.

* * *

Starrk looked around alertly as Juushiro carried him into a meeting with the Soutaichou.

He was in his baby form because they wanted to make it clear that he was a baby. Starrk knew Lilynette didn't like it but he was happy. He was going to have a family again! And maybe he'd even have the same name! That would be nice.

"Juushiro, Shunsui. What is this about?" Yamamoto asked. "And what is that?" He sounded surprised as he looked at the tiny boy in the white haired taichou's arms. Starrk gave him a gap-toothed grin. He knew that made him super cute.

"This is Coyote Starrk." Shunsui said easily as Juushiro smiled. "Apparently, this is the age he died at and his true form. Lilynette Gingerbuck's form is also the age she died at." She nodded. She was standing beside Juushiro, watching Starrk closely. "We want your permission to adopt him." Starrk didn't understand why they needed to ask but maybe it was because it would cause problems? Oh well. It was hard to tell how the hold man felt about it.

"Adopt an arrancar?" He sounded kind of thoughtful to Starrk. "Interesting. Although he has no name or family to give him up." Starrk bridled at that. It wasn't true.

"Nuh UH! I've got a name!" He said sharply and Lilynette drew in her breath sharply.

"Oh shit! Starrk, shut up!" She said urgently but he ignored her. He had a name! He had a family!

"I'mma Kyoraku! Just like poopy head!" There was a choking sound from him but Starrk ignored it. "I'mma Kyoraku Ryuu! Otousan is Kyoraku Tendou! Okasan is Kyoraku Aoi!" He knew that because it had been explained to him how important it was to remember his lineage. "Ojiisan is kami-sama! I'mma princess!"

"…Prince…" Juushiro corrected, sounding faint as everyone else in the room stared at him. Except Lilynette. She sighed, utterly exasperated.

"You weren't going to tell them that! Gosh, you're so stupid like that!" Lilynette said but Starrk ignored her. He wasn't dumb and he knew what was what. "Well, now you know why a little baby was strong enough to stay intact after a hollow ate him. Surprised you didn't think about that…"

"Oh kami." Starrk blinked as big hands touched his chin and tilted his head. Taichou-san in pink was looking at him and his expression scared the little hollow a bit. Was he tearing up? "Oh kami, I remember him. It was such a tragedy…"

"Shunsui, what is this? What happened?" Juushiro asked and he didn't say anything for a moment. Starrk hugged the white haired man, really worried as Shunsui had to rub his eyes.

"It happened almost nine hundred years ago. I was just a seated officer… I only saw him once, so it's no wonder I didn't recognize him at first." He said and Starrk listened, interested. He'd correct him if he got anything wrong. "He is a prince… his mother was princess Aoi, daughter of the Soul King. As a descendant in the female line, he is true royalty." Starrk nodded. He'd been told that. "The Soul King wanted to see him. It was horrible… they had to take a special portal to the Celestial Realm. Someone… no. One of my uncles meddled with it." Shunsui sounded sick and Starrk blinked. This was the first he'd ever heard of how everything had gone wrong. "It's part of the clan history but we don't discuss it with outsiders… he was jealous of Tendou for securing such a beautiful, exalted bride. More than that though… he'd been jealous of his brother all his life. It ate him up like a cancer and he decided to punish his brother by taking away the greatest joy in his life."

"Kami." Juushiro whispered, his arms tightening around Starrk. He glanced at the old man. He was just watching them, his voice calm as he listened.

"Tendou and Aoi went through the portal just fine. By the nanny holding their son, and the guards over him, never arrived." Shunsui said sorrowfully and Starrk looked at him again. "They were all frantic. The Zero Squad traced the diverted portal to Hueco Mundo but by the time they could get there, it was too late. Only a few remains were found, not including the young prince. It was assumed he'd been eaten whole."

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened." Lilynette said with casual indifference. "Makes you feel any better, he didn't suffer none, a little thing like that. Right Starrk?"

"Uh huh! Scary but just CHOMP CHOMP!" He nodded, remembering. It had been terrifying, when the wolf adjuchas had attacked them all and his nanny had been screaming like crazy. But then the hollow had bit him in half! It had hardly even hurt. "Then I was all sleepy for a long time." He couldn't remember any of that. Shunsui shook his head before picking up the story.

"My uncle's involvement was found out and he was put to death. But princess Aoi never recovered. She died only a year later." Starrk felt sad at that, but not too sad. He'd been prepared to find out they were dead. "Tendou was never the same. He became a bitter, introverted man. He lives on his own private estates and sees no one. He's probably as powerful as I am, but as far as I know he never uses his sword. It's a great waste, but his choice."

"Otousan?" Starrk felt bad at that. He remembered his Otousan as the best, strongest man in the world! He'd held him on his shoulders and took him for rides and played with him all the time. "Would knowing I'm okay make him better? I'm okay, really I am! It was awfully lonely for a while but there was Lilynette and then there was everyone else! Even if they were a lot of poopy heads." Starrk considered most of the Espada to be great big poopy heads. And… "Yammy was a gigantic poopy head! Ulquiorra was a boring poopy head. Gin was a creepy poopy head…"

"Shithead, Starrk. I know your mom taught you to say poopy head, but you can say shithead if you want." Lilynette said but he ignored her. He knew better than that. That got your mouth washed out with soap! "We did like Halibel and her fraccion. Starrk went to them whenever he wanted to be all pampered. Apacci was a little creepy though, she kept going on about how she wanted one just like him. Even started sleeping with Grimmjow trying to make one, and those girls were all gay."

"Yes, very gay!" Starrk said with a big grin. Shunsui was staring at him strangely. "Very happy!" Then he blinked and snorted. Juushiro laughed and Starrk blinked as he felt the vibrations. "What?" Had he said something funny?

"Ah, language has changed a bit, hasn't it…? Mmm. I'm not sure your father would like to see you, Starrk." Shunsui said seriously and Starrk made a sad face. He would like to see his Otousan now and let him know he was okay. Really, being a hollow had just been awfully boring. "But you know what this means, don't you?" A big hand went through his hair and Starrk blinked. "My little nephew! Ah, you know, if things had gone the way they should Tendou might have been made the clan heir. You would be higher in the clan than me!"

"Meh. Boring!" Starrk said before sticking out his tongue at the thought. "You can have it." He said firmly and pink taichou-san laughed. "I just want cake. It's my birthday!" There was another sigh from Lilynette.

"No, it's NOT. They were taking him to see his granddad on his birthday, that's why he's so stuck on that." She said apologetically and Starrk blinked. She was right, it wasn't his birthday. Could he still have cake though? But he'd had cake last time. Maybe he shouldn't be greedy?

"Can I have a nana?" He asked. He liked nanas. His uncle looked puzzled and Lilynette translated.

"He means a banana. Look, nevermind food Starrk. Are you still going to adopt him or what?" She asked and Starrk was diverted from sweets. He looked at Shunsui hopefully, then looked at Juushiro. There was a grumble from the old man.

"Shunsui, Juushiro. If he has a family, you must secure permission to adopt him." Starrk felt Juushiro freeze and saw Shunsui wince, but he didn't really care. "If Kyoraku Tendou gives up any claim to this lost soul, you may have him."

"…Kami." Shunsui reached up to scratch his hair beneath his hat. "This keeps getting more and more complicated. Juu?"

"I… don't know. We'll have to discuss it." They exchanged a glance that went over Starrk's head but he was understanding that maybe the adoption wasn't going to happen. He whined softly and Juushiro smiled down at him. "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Ice cream!?" That was a diversion but Starrk didn't care. "I would love ice cream! Please?" He should always say please. He forgot sometimes, but he'd remembered this time. Juushiro smiled and ran a hand through his curls.

"Of course. We'll take you both out right now." So they left the meeting, Lilynette following behind. Starrk wondered if he would meet his Otousan again. But then he was distracted by chocolate ice cream, his favorite. Then they took him to a park to play on the swings. He'd almost entirely forgotten the whole thing when he was carried home, snoozing in Juushiro's arms.

He'd remember the next time he took his adult for. But for now, little Coyote Starrk was content.


	4. Otousan!

Starrk looked around alertly as he was carried on his uncle's shoulders.

Kyoraku Shunsui wasn't really his uncle, though. Starrk knew that. They were nephews! That was nice too, and if things had gone how they should've they would have been almost the same age. Sure, Shunsui would have been a hundred years older but that was nothing! Would they have been friends? Would Starrk have been a great shinigami taichou?

They would never know, though, and he was happy to have an uncle. Right now they were going to a fair in the Rukongai. It sounded like a lot of fun and Juushiro had promised he could go on a pony ride. Lilynette wasn't sure about it but he didn't care. It was going to be so much fun!

"Ooooo!" Starrk breathed as they began to take in the sights. There were so many people! He'd NEVER seen anything like it before. He was only three and he'd spent most of it at the family clan house. The few times he'd left, it had been to visit other noble families. He'd never seen anything like this! It was sort of smelly though. He wrinkled his nose as he caught a poopy smell. But he had a really good nose, since he was a wolf hollow.

"Hey Starrk, look at that!" Lilynette said and he looked down to see where she was pointing. Starrk's eyes widened as he saw the juggler. He had so many balls in the air! They paused to watch as he juggled the pretty balls. They flashed in the air and Starrk followed them wide-eyed with wonder. He stuck a thumb in his mouth, sucking as he watched. Then they left, but not before throwing a few coins in the hat.

The next thing they reached was the pony ride and Lilynette had a lot to say. She talked so much sometimes!

"Okay, Starrk, listen. No being a big bad wolf. Remember what happened last time." Lilynette said firmly and he pouted. He liked being a big bad wolf! Then white taichou-san spoke.

"Big bad wolf?" He asked and Starrk nodded happily before hunching his shoulders and making a squeaky growl. They both laughed as Lilynette scowled.

"Oi! I know he's cute but he didn't do it all the way. He can be such a brat sometimes… remember Starrk, you got someone killed the last time you did that. No big bad wolf!" She said firmly and he made a sad face. He did remember, now that she'd reminded him. That sobered the two taichou-san.

"What happened?" Kyoraku asked and Lilynette explained as they gently put Starrk on the pony. It was almost asleep and he was going to behave himself. Really, he was!

"We had a bunch of unbroken hollow recruits in Los Noches and one of them was this horse thing. Starrk was being a baby for some reason and thought it would be a great idea to have a ride so he jumped on the hollow's back and flared his reiatsu while he did that growl. It's really cute, but not so cute when you're a horse hollow and you have a goddamned WOLF on your back, about ten times stronger than you." Lilynette said, shaking her head. "The adjuchas lost his MIND. He was running like crazy and ceroing the fuck outta the place as Starrk hung on. He was having a blast… right until Tosen cut the adjuchas head off. Blood everywhere. Then he was all upset because the shinigami 'ruined his ride'. He can be heartless like that. When he went back to his adult shape, though, he was upset like you wouldn't believe. Can't take that back though." She shrugged and Shunsui nodded, watching them thoughtfully.

For a while, everything was fine. Starrk enjoyed the ride, he really did. The pony was just so boring though. Starrk wanted to go faster! Couldn't he make her go faster?

Hunching over his shoulders he squeaky growled, but flared his reiatsu at the same time. To the horse it smelled/felt/tasted like a great big wolf! The pony's eyes went from half open to whites showing all around and then she did something he knew… she bucked! But the hollow he'd done it to had had lots of stuff to hang onto and she didn't. Starrk made a surprised cry as he went flying through the air! Then he squealed in joy as he saw everything go by. This was AMAZING!

Then he hit a post and that wasn't too amazing. It didn't hurt much, though, and Starrk sucked on his thumb, watching with big grey eyes as they tried to catch the pony. She was running around like crazy! But Juushiro caught her and made her quiet down.

"Oi! Brat." He squeaked as he was picked up by Lilynette. "Sorry about that. I think he died in his terrible twos." She apologized and he bridled.

"NO! I'm three!" He said firmly and blinked as a hand went through his hair. He tilted his head to see his uncle smiling down at him.

"Three is just a number, Starrk. Ah, I think you might be right. Would you like to be an adult again?" He asked and Starrk thought about it. Did he want to? Then Lilynette spoke.

"If you go adult you can do some dicing and have some beer!" Ohhh, beer! He squealed in joy before forcing his energy into his false form. Starrk staggered suddenly as Lilynette laughed, suddenly hanging onto his waist. Taichou-san's lips were twitching?

"You like beer?" He asked a touch breathlessly and Starrk could tell he was fighting not to laugh. Smiling, he decided to make it worse.

"I love beer. It's a peasant drink but Otousan loved it." He remembered that with a tiny sting in his heart. "He left his glass unattended when I was just two. I'd drunk most of it before I lost my grip and broke it." He said very seriously. "Then I projectile vomited most of the night. Okaasan was most unimpressed." They'd had nannies, which made the whole episode more bearable, but Aoi had given Tendou quite a talking to. Starrk had only heard a bit of it through his misery.

"Oh kami! I can actually see that happening, it does sound like my clan." Shunsui said cheerfully as Juushiro gave the owner of the pony an extra payment for the stress on his horse. "At least it wasn't sake!"

"Mmm, I didn't like sake. Just beer." Starrk smiled as he remembered. "I got into that too, but no one realized." He'd been able to get into almost anything. Lilynette laughed.

"See what I mean? Terrible twos and he was a smart little bastard!" She said and Starrk chuckled. It was true, he'd been a cute little nightmare. "C'mon, let's go check out those dicing games!" Starrk went with her agreeably, letting her tug him along. Lilynette loved dice games almost as much as he did. Before Aizen had met them they'd fashioned their own dice and had fun playing for rocks.

This, though, was much better. Starrk was able to drink beer as he diced, a dark, smooth brew that suited him perfectly. Lilynette squealed as she won a hand and then laughed as she lost it all. The money itself meant nothing to them, just pretty counters to keep score.

Eventually, the light began to fall and they were treated to the highlight of the celebration… fireworks. Starrk gazed up in wonder as he watched the flares going off, lighting up the sky in brilliant colors. He heard the snap and pop, the screams as bright lights went up in curly little spirals. He actually had seen this before… his family estates had celebrated the New Year with displays that were almost as grand. But it was still gorgeous and he enjoyed every moment of it. Beside him, Lilynette gasped in awe and he smiled as he put an arm around her. He was sure she'd never seen anything like it. And he could sense the pleasure Juushiro took in their joy, see the smile on Shunsui's face. It made him feel warm and welcomed in a way he hadn't for a long, long time.

It was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

Starrk carefully worked on the paper, forming the kanji with meticulous concentration. His hollow name could not be depicted with kanji – for that he used the phonetic system – but his shinigami name was easily renderable.

"Ryuu." He murmured as he lifted his brush from the paper. The elegant symbol made him smile. "Otousan would have been proud." His first lessons in reading. It made him a bit melancholy to think of it. Juushiro took the paper and examined his work with a smile.

"It's very good." He said as Lilynette pouted a little.

"Man, his name is so simple! Even my human name wouldn't be any good." She complained and Starrk laughed, gently patting her head. "All these letters are hard to remember."

"You're just beginning. Don't worry, it will come." The white haired taichou encouraged her and Starrk smiled as they settled back into the lesson, learning the katakana alphabet. They would learn kanji as well. They would learn everything… except math. Starrk was planning to put all of his considerable intelligence into avoiding that horrible fate. And he had a tactic in mind…

"Oh, Starrk-san~" The sound of danger! Starrk abruptly shifted to his baby form with a pop. Taichou-san was looking puzzled as he stepped into the room. "Why is he in his child form?"

"He… wasn't. Until he heard your voice." Juushiro was looking at him wide eyed and Starrk blinked at him innocently as Lilynette sighed.

"Oh geez. He doesn't want to learn math. He says it makes his head hurt… come on Starrk, don't be like that!" She said but he just blinked at her before sucking on his thumb. "You really need to know this stuff. You can't even count!"

"Can too!" He could count! "One… two… three… four… um…" He stared at his fingers in confusion. What was the word? "…Seven?" He ventured and Lilynette laughed at him as Ukitake shook his head with a smile and Shunsui chuckled. "Aw." He'd gotten it wrong. Starrk pouted as Juushiro gently patted his head.

"Come on Starrk-chan. It won't be bad. You can stop when your head hurts." His uncle said coaxingly and Starrk looked at him suspiciously. Did he mean it or not? When he was big people made him do things he didn't like. Aizen made him fight a lot – "You can have cake afterwards!"

"Cake?!" He shifted back and then immediately knew he was a damned idiot. "…You liar." He glowered at his uncle, who smiled sunnily as Lilynette laughed. "Well, that didn't work well." His tactic was a complete failure. Curse his love of cake.

"It's really not that hard Starrk. I can count." Lilynette said with assurance and Starrk sighed. He knew that was true, Lilynette actually had some real skills in that area. She could count, add and multiply anything by four. Why just four was a mystery she could not explain but she thought it had something to do with men fighting in groups. How that worked was beyond him. "And I'm sure we can get you some cake, hey?"

"Of course! There's a really wonderful bakery not too far away. Perhaps almond with raspberry this time?" Kyoraku asked and Starrk blinked at the thought. He couldn't remember ever trying almond. It was an obvious bribe but perhaps…

"Well, I can try." He gave in. Why was he such a marshmallow? Who knew?

The rest of the lesson went… well, not exactly well, but Starrk began to learn his numbers. Lilynette got to learn more advanced things, more multiplication and division. And strangely, that made her remember.

"Yeah! I have a soldier in here! They never taught him to read but they taught him his numbers so he could help out with the supplies." Lilynette chirped brightly. They looked at her in some surprise. It was hard to imagine her child body holding the soul of a soldier, but she did have as many souls as any adjuchas. "They taught him to multiply an' divide by four so he could go from a squad to a company or a company to a squad. And multiply by four again and you go from a company to a battalion! Yeah! That's why it was four!"

"Ah. Well, it's all the same skill so let's try threes." Shunsui worked with her as Juushiro handled Starrk. His head really was starting to hurt when they called an end to it. He'd learned quite a bit, though, and Starrk thought it would stick. Numbers weren't as hard as he'd thought. But then, Ukitake was a much better teacher than Lilynette.

Then there really was some cake. Starrk smiled as he tried to almond and raspberry torte. It was absolutely delicious. Although… suddenly, it made him wonder. What was he doing to earn any of this?

"Juushiro? I wonder… will I ever have a place in your Division? A real place?" He suddenly asked and Ukitake smiled at him warmly.

"Someday. But all of our shinigami can read." He said and Starrk blinked. That hadn't occurred to him as a reason they would be keeping him without duties. "You should have the basic skills before I set you any tasks. Also, we're trying to determine if there's any way for an arrancar to give konso." A way immediately occurred to him and Starrk glanced at Lilynette, meeting her gaze. Of course, the two shinigami immediately noticed.

"Do you have some way to do that, Starrk-san?" Kyoraku asked and Starrk sighed, reaching up to rub his forehead. He really didn't want to talk about it but…

"My segunda etapa would have that effect." He said reluctantly and Shunsui looked extremely curious as Juushiro blinked. "And I'll only show you when you show me your bankai." He said firmly, giving taichou-san a glare. The man smiled before laughing.

"Ah, Starrk! So determined. Can you at least describe it to us?" He asked and Starrk paused before Lilynette poked him in the side. Glancing down, he saw her shaking her head.

"No, I don't think so. Not yet." He said after a moment. The power… it might frighten them. It was a bit terrifying. "Maybe when I have a place in a Division." Whichever Division they decided to place him in. He favored the Thirteenth… he deeply enjoyed sleeping in the gardens and Juushiro was very nice. But he would take whatever they gave him. "Not the Eleventh." That was the one place he did not want to go. Shunsui laughed as Juushiro smiled.

"Not to worry! I can't imagine you being placed there." That relaxed Starrk a bit and he ventured a small smile before digging into his food again. "Although Zaraki might quite like your child form. He's always been very fond of children."

"Mmm, I heard of that." Since Yachiru and Lilynette often played, he'd gotten to see Zaraki Kenpachi many times. "Still, that unit would not suit me." His non-violent personality just wouldn't do. As they finished the last of the torte, Starrk yawned. "Mmm, tired." He'd been awake for a few hours and rather needed a nap. Lilynette tittered as Shunsui smiled and Juushiro looked mildly pained. "I know, I sleep all the time. I can't help it." Maybe it was that growth spurt thing. He just didn't know.

"That's another thing we'll have to take into account, when you join a unit. But I'm sure it will be fine!" Juushiro said cheerfully and Starrk hoped so. He knew Aizen had found it annoying, sometimes, how his Primera could be counted on to take regular naps. And how cranky he got if he was denied them. Really, he was absolutely insufferable when he didn't get enough sleep. …Perhaps he should have been sleep deprived before he fought taichou-san? But his concentration also got worse. No, that wouldn't have worked.

"You go sleep Starrk. I'll find that girl and hang out." Lilynette said and Starrk nodded with a smile. He was confident in her safety, now, and glad she had a friend. He and Ukitake went back to the Thirteenth as Kyoraku left them, going back to the Eighth. Soon Starrk settled himself in a hammock and dozed off, enjoying the warm summer sun.

It was a wonderful day. He was going to enjoy it.

* * *

The next couple weeks passed uneventfully. Then, however, things became extremely eventful.

Starrk didn't mean for it to happen. But word got around that he could be a small child and soon the shinigami were asking him to do it for them. That such a fearsome hollow could be a little boy, and that could be his real form… it fascinated them. And of course, many of them were dumbstruck by his cuteness. A few of the harder hearted thought it was just an example of how deceptive hollows could be, but they were generally ignored.

Shunsui and Juushiro didn't see the danger coming, either. But Starrk had no brain to mouth filter as a child and Lilynette was not always there. So when someone asked what his name had been before he'd died, he'd told them. And then told them all about his being a 'princess'. In his adult form, Starrk remembered that one of his cousins had taught him to say that. His parents would likely have ironed it out in a year, if they'd had time.

Starrk knew that he'd blabbed, of course. Still, he didn't really anticipate what happened next.

"Where is the hollow who claims to be my son?" That voice… Starrk sat sharply in his hammock, almost falling over. It was so familiar…!

"Otousan?" He scrambled out of his sleeping area, running for that voice. As he set eyes on the man, though, he slowed. His father was… different. The warm chestnut hair he remembered was heavily streaked with grey. His face was the same – it was so much like his own, in his adult form – but now it was heavily lined and the corners of his mouth were downturned. The eyes that turned towards him were like grey ice, cold and forbidding. "Otousan…" He stopped, feeling a deep pain in his heart as his father examined him. His gaze paused on the ring of bone and the hole in his chest. Then they settled on his face, examining him.

"Kyoraku Tendou. I must insist you leave my Division." Ukitake said firmly, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Starrk blinked as he felt Lilynette approaching, an urgent fear bright in her mind. She had sensed his tension and was afraid for him? Maybe she'd caught a glimpse of what was going on. They could always feel each other's emotions and sometimes, a bit more.

"…Hn." Otousan glanced him over again before turning his attention to the taichou by his side. Starrk noticed his clothing, then. It was surprisingly simple for such a high noble, just brown robes with a black belt. The only sign of his high status was a gold chain around his neck, just peeking out of the robes. "When one of the clan brought me word of you, I thought they were lying. Then I thought that you were just a filthy, lying hollow." Starrk flinched a little at that. From his father, that hurt. "How did you grow up? Surely hollows do not grow." That wasn't entirely true – natural born hollows were much like shinigami – but it was true enough for souls forcefully collected before their time.

"I… didn't. Not really." He said, hearing an odd huskiness in his voice. His Otousan… he wasn't the same. "This form… it's not real. I…" Starrk wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, but he did it anyway. He took his child form and looked up, seeing the way his father's eyes widened, the absolute shock on his face. "OTOUSAN!" He'd missed his Otousan SO MUCH! Starrk sudden ran forward, giggling –

And was caught by a hard arm, swept back as a sword abruptly rasped out of its' sheath. Starrk's eyes went wide as he saw the arm was furred with green. What was Lilynette…? And why did his Otousan have a sword in his hand? Why was Juu-chan grabbing his arm?

"No! He's MINE! I ate him, I get to keep him! Mine!" Lilynette's adult voice was scratchy and growling. Starrk looked up to see her glaring at his Otousan with her one eye. It was dark red and glowing. "Mine!"

"You… you took him from me…!" Otousan broke free of Ukitake just as his uncle arrived and raised his sword! Starrk cried out –

And the sword impacted on another sword. Not Lilynette's… she just wasn't strong enough… but Starrk's. He glared at his father, feeling more rage than he had in his life… except, perhaps, when taichou-san had hinted at danger to his Lilynette. But even then, he hadn't struck at her directly.

"She didn't take him from you. My uncle, your brother, did that." Shunsui was trying to talk Tendou down. Starrk had a feeling it wasn't going to work. There was an almost insane light in his eyes, a manic brightness. "She means a great deal to him – Lilynette, please stop." She was growling like an animal, her arms around Starrk's waist. Fortunately, she was willing to hold back now that he was adult again.

"All things must break, all iron must rust." Starrk blinked as he felt the power building around his uncle. Shunsui and Juushiro both went for their swords as Tendou's blade blazed with dark fire. "Bankai!" His weapon abruptly shifted. Instead of one, it was two… great blades that went from his shoulder to his wrists. Starrk had no idea what they did but he abruptly decided he was not going to find out. Grasping Lilynette's wrist, he pulled her into himself and forced himself to bypass his first resurrection. He needed… more…

"Segunda Etapa." The transition was gentle, compared to his first resurrection. Instead of a whirlwind of powerful blue, the power was a gentle gold. Starrk's sword completely vanished and his clothing changed. The color was still white, but now it was a very traditional men's kimono. Over it, he wore a dark red haori, embroidered with gold and precious jewels on the back. The pattern it picked out was gorgeous, but Starrk had no idea what the finery represented. Around his neck was the one thing that did not really match, a heavy collar of silver, set with rubies and emeralds. The rest of the styling was Japanese but there was something European about that collar. Starrk lifted a hand to it, stroking the ruby and smiling as he felt Lilynette's irritation. He was patting her on the head. Tendou's eyes briefly went wide but then he moved to attack.

As it hit the gold radiance, though, his bankai came apart. Bits and pieces of it shattered away, vanishing as the gold forced them to no longer be. Starrk watched as his father was completely disarmed, bits and pieces of his weapons falling away. Tendou stopped, gazing at his arms in confusion. And as he did, taichou-san took the opportunity. If he'd been using his edge, Starrk would have stopped him. But the flat of his sword hit his Otousan on the back of his head.

Starrk watched as his father hit the ground and continued to watch as Juushiro cast a kido, ropes of gold that wound around him and pinned him in place. Tendou was unconscious for the moment but it wouldn't matter when he woke up… that kido would keep him down, despite the power he'd shown.

"How could he have achieved bankai without anyone knowing?" Juushiro sounded mildly vexed and Shunsui shrugged. Then his uncle turned a stern gaze on him.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Espada-san." Starrk blinked in bewilderment. He had no idea what Shunsui might be upset about. "You wanted me to show you my bankai so you could do THAT to it."

"Oh. Um…" That was… completely accurate. Starrk rubbed the back of his neck, vaguely embarrassed. "I wouldn't have hurt you?" He offered weakly as Shunsui glared. Lilynette laughed at him from his neck. "Oh shut up." He crossed his eyes, trying to see the gaudy piece of jewelry around his neck. Juushiro looked up from the fallen man, startled.

"Wait, she's your necklace?" He asked and Starrk nodded with a sigh. "…Were you aware that you're wearing royal regalia?" Starrk blinked and turned a bit, looking at the symbol on his haori. It was royal?

"No, I had no idea." He said honestly and Lilynette laughed again. "Hush!" He reached behind his neck to fiddle with the back of the collar – it had no clasp – and his other half screamed.

"Starrk! That's my butt! Stop touching me there you molesting bastard!" She berated him and he jerked his hands away as the two taichou chuckled. "HAH! Got you! Neener neener!"

"Neener neener? Where do you… oh wait, I know." Yachiru. Who else? "Um… should I seal?" He was attracting attention, but in a rather peculiar fashion. Juushiro's shinigami were slowly being drawn in, staring at him in a spellbound manner. Starrk knew that effect… it worked exactly the same on the numeros. It wouldn't work on great powers like Shunsui and Juushiro, but those of much lesser reiatsu fell under his sway, treating him like… royalty. They would follow any command he gave. Shunsui and Juushiro both glanced around and Starrk saw Shunsui's expression turn a little grim as he registered the full nature of the power. Then he nodded.

"Please, that would be best." He said and Starrk quickly sealed to his first resurrection, then back to fully sealed. Lilynette would have stomped on his father but Starrk stopped her. "Let's get him over to the Second. They'll have a good place to put him. I'll send a butterfly to Yama-jii…" More followed, but Starrk quickly lost track of things. It seemed like his Otousan was going to be in a lot of trouble. That made Starrk's heart hurt.

It might have been a long time and things might have changed, but he still loved his Otousan.


	5. Fin

"Genryusai sensai, do we have to do this?" Juushiro felt deeply torn. He understood what was going through the old man's mind. In a way, he agreed with the reasoning. But it could have catastrophic consequences for Coyote Starrk.

"We must. We cannot keep this from him any longer." The old man was firm and Juushiro bit his lip as a warm hand fell on his shoulder, giving him a squeeze. Shunsui, lending comfort. "I will send the message. We should have a reply in a week."

"I understand." Juushiro said, resigned. Yamamoto had decided that the wayward prince needed to be brought to the attention of the Soul King, if he hadn't noticed already. It was the Segunda Etapa that had decided him. Starrk had been wise to try to hide it… that power was clearly derived from his royal line. Which suddenly made him wonder. Had Aizen known about that power? He would have to ask Starrk.

Leaving the Soutaichou, he and Shunsui both sought out the arrancar. He was easy to find, just having a nap in the Ugendo's gardens. When they arrive, Starrk lazily opened one eye.

"Mmm, hello taichou-sans." He murmured as he waved one hand, completely relaxed and happy. Juushiro smiled at the sight and hoped he would continue to see it as Shunsui tugged on the brim of his hat. "Mmm… is something wrong?" Starrk was really quite intelligent, though, and Juushiro sighed as the arrancar opened his eyes.

"Perhaps. We're not sure yet." He said honestly as Shunsui took a seat in the grass beside the arrancar. Starrk sat up, frowning slightly. The black metal glinted around his throat and Juushiro vaguely wondered if he might pop it off and return to Hueco Mundo. If so, they would not stop him, but it might not save him from notice. After all, kami could see everywhere.

"We had to tell Yama-jii about your Segunda Etapa." Shunsui said and Starrk looked down, his expression becoming slightly sad. "Because it is derived from your heritage, he has decided word must be sent to the Soul King."

"Ojiisan?" Starrk's head came up, his eyes widening. He reached for his mouth and for a moment, Juushiro thought he might put a thumb in. Then Starrk looked at his hand before lowering it. "What will he do when he knows about me?" He asked apprehensively. Juushiro wished he could reassure him but if he did, it would be a lie.

"We're not sure." He said as gently as he could. "He may decide your soul must be cleansed." He just couldn't lie to the man, as tempting as it was. Shunsui gently put a hand on Starrk's back as the arrancar looked down, shivering slightly.

"Yes, I feared that." Starrk said softly. Then he looked up, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "It wouldn't do much good for us to run, though, would it?" He asked and Shunsui spoke.

"I really don't know. The Soul King's powers, and the limits to them, are mysterious." He said comfortingly and Starrk shook his head.

"Not so much for me. I listened to my Okaasan and I remember." He said, looking down. "I think… when I was part of Lilynette's soul collection, it would have been impossible for him to see me. Finding just one soul among so many… but I'm the dominant soul, now. And I'm so strong. I don't think he would have much trouble finding me." Starrk sounded very sad and Juushiro reached out to touch his hand.

"Please, don't give up. Perhaps he will accept you as you are." He said and the arrancar gave him a troubled smile. "Tell me, did Aizen know about your Segunda Etapa?" He asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Oh, of course." Starrk said with a smile and Juushiro exchanged a glance with Shunsui, seeing the grim look on his face. They were both thinking the same thing. "I can't keep secrets in my child form. He saw it and agreed with me that it would be an excellent thing to use on a bankai." That made him seem a touch sad, again. Juushiro hesitated before deciding not to mention his suspicions. Perhaps he was wrong anyway. Would Starrk being a hollow make him ineligible for the throne? If so, perhaps Aizen would have let him live. "I will have to tell Lilynette. She might be upset." He cautioned them and Juushiro nodded as Shunsui spoke.

"We would never ask you to keep secrets from her. And if you want to go to Hueco Mundo, we won't stop you." He said seriously and Starrk nodded.

"I appreciate that." He said quietly and they both took their leave, letting the arrancar get a bit more rest.

He always needed his naps.

* * *

Starrk looked around happily as he went through the portal to the Soul King's realm.

It was his birthday! He was going to meet his Ojiisan! There would be cake and a party! He was so excited for the cake, it would be marvelous! Okaasan had said there would even be three tiers! Not just for him, of course. If he ate that much he would be sick, like when he drank Otousan's beer. No, the cake would be for everyone! His whole royal family, he was going to be meeting them for the first time!

Although… something wasn't right. He was being carried by a man, not his nanny? And there was a man in pink, he looked funny! He turned his head and saw his Otousan but he was… different. Why was he looking so unhappy? And why was his hair grey? And where was Okaasan?

"Otousan? Where's Okaasan?" He asked, starting to feel really worried. He knew he was safe but something wasn't right. His Otousan looked at him all funny and there was a sigh from low? He looked down and saw a funny looking girl. She had a helmet on her head!

"Shit. Starrk, focus hard, alright?" She said and he bridled. That wasn't his name!

"I'm Ryuu! And you don't say bad words or Okaasan uses soap!" He said firmly. That was a bad word and she was just a girl, she shouldn't be using it! She rubbed her helmet. It made a weird sound.

"I thought this might happen. All the similarities to how he died are scrambling his brains. Can you put him down for a moment?" The man holding him did and the girl gripped his shoulders. "I'm Lilynette. You're Starrk, not Ryuu. Focus, okay? You need to be big for me. Can you do that?"

"…Big?" Big… what did she mean? Oh… wait… "Big like Otousan?" He wanted to be big like Otousan! He wanted to grow up and be a big princess! The girl nodded.

"Yes, can you do it?" She asked and he blinked as he tried to figure it out. Could he… yes. He made the shift to his adult form and everything shifted in his mind. Starrk blinked before grimacing.

"Ah, sorry." That was embarrassing. And the look on his father's face… Starrk glanced at him before looking away. He could only imagine how that innocent comment about his Okaasan has hurt him.

"It's fine. We knew you tend to get lost in the past when you take that form. Really, we should have expected it." Taichou-san reassured him and Starrk nodded. That was all too true.

They went through the rest of the royal palace and Starrk could only marvel at the grandeur of it. It was very tasteful, nothing too gaudy, but he could see the fineness of the furnishings. The furniture with the delicate inlay, the Japanese lanterns that were delicately gilded and painted… it was truly beautiful.

And nothing was more beautiful than the throne room. Despite the tension of the moment, Starrk had to stop and stare at the painting covering one of the walls. It depicted life in Soul Society, showing mountains and rivers and fields with little figures working to grow the crops. It was beautiful beyond words and he thought – then Lilynette poked him and he blinked, recalled to the present. Blushing lightly, he kept moving. The Soul King was waiting for them.

To his vague surprise, the Soul King did not look much different from a regular shinigami. He was a very old man, with a neatly trimmed white beard and a surprisingly bald head. His eyes were light blue and when Starrk met them, they seemed kind. The clothing he was wearing included a red haori that was identical to the one Starrk wore in his Segunda Etapa. The Throne of the Heavens was definitely a throne, but it looked rather plush and comfortable, upholstered with red fabric. There were two guards behind the throne, and two servants waiting patiently for anything the Soul King needed them for. His grandfather rose from the Throne as they approached.

"So you are the hollow, Coyote Starrk. Or should I call you Kyoraku Ryuu?" The Soul King asked and Tendou made a protesting sound. Starrk just shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Both names are mine." He said before belatedly remembering. "Your Majesty." He added and the Soul King waved it away.

"Please, I do not stand on formality with my family." That gave him some hope, that the Soul King did think of him as family. "You would not know my name… I am Henzo. Although you may call me Ojiisan." He said with a smile before asking. "May I see your child form? I never had a chance to truly see you." He seemed very sad at that and Starrk's heart melted a little.

"Of course." He immediately made the shift and looked up at his Ojiisan. He was so old! Okaasan hadn't said he'd lost his hair… but it didn't matter! He was kneeling down and opening his arms and it was hug time. He ran forward, into that embrace. "Ojiisan." Ryuu murmured, noticing that he smelled nice. A bit like flowers.

"Oh kami. How adorable. It's been so long…" So long? No, he was only three, it couldn't have been long. Could it?

"Your Majesty. He is still a hollow, despite his deceptive appearance. He should be purified." Ryuu looked up, confused, to see his Otousan looking at him. Why did he seem so upset? And why was the girl kicking him?

"Oi! That's not deceptive, that's what he really is! Stop being an asshole! It's been nine hundred years, you should've gotten remarried and had more brats!" She said and Ryuu blinked. Remarried? Where was Okaasan? And why was Otousan touching his sword? Then his Ojiisan spoke and he sounded stern!

"Tendou. While I would never have dreamed of intruding on your grief, she is right. I loved my daughter very much but nine hundred years is too long to mourn." He said and the man in pink was holding Otousan's shoulder. "Child, come here please?" The girl came closer. "What is your name?"

"She's Lilynette!" He said, suddenly remembering. "She's my best friend in the whole wide world! We do everything together!" He loved Lilynette more than anyone… well, except Otousan and Okaasan. Ojiisan chuckled and tousled his hair.

"Yeah, that's me." Lilynette didn't sound too happy though. What was wrong? "What're you going to do with us?" She sounded suspicious. Ojiisan smiled at her.

"I'm not entirely sure." He was looking at her kind of funny. Like he was trying to see inside her? "You're both strangely pure."

"Huh?" She said as Ryuu blinked, sucking on his thumb. Pure what? Ojiisan was still talking though.

"You are both composed of many broken souls, of course. But none of them are bound for Hell. That's very unusual. Somehow, you've purified yourselves of those souls." Ryuu pulled his thumb out of his mouth. He knew that!

"Yeah! I didn't like them. They were bad so I made them go away." He said cheerfully and they both looked at him all surprised. That was fun!

"Oi! You never told me that." The girl sounded a bit upset with him, but he didn't care. She was silly sometimes. He just blinked at her and sucked his thumb again. Although Okaasan said he shouldn't do that. "Oi. Brat." She reached out to ruffle his hair and he slapped at her hand with a huff. "Tired of being a baby yet Starrk?"

"…Starrk?" Oh right. That was his name too. "No! I like bein' a baby!" Being big was okay but then people wanted him to do things. When he was a baby he just had to look cute. His Ojiisan chuckled at them.

"Well, since you are already pure this will be easier…" Ryuu blinked as a hand touched his head and another touched Lilynette's head. Then… what?

The light that built around them was beautiful but it felt _really_ weird. Ryuu felt like a lot of things were rushing out! And he was feeling so strange… he heard the girl yelp as the helmet she was wearing broke! And the funny bone thing on him broke too. And his hole was going away! …Why did he have a hole again…?

Then the light was gone and he blinked. He felt… different. The girl was kneeling on the floor, looking all stunned. Her hair was yellow now and she had blue eyes! Her clothes were all different too although they were awfully skimpy! Okaasan would have said that was bad. Ojiisan noticed too.

"Oh dear." He examined her a moment. "What were you before you died…? Miyoki, would you be a dear and fetch this young girl some clothing?" He said and a nice woman bowed before leaving.

"Rather not talk about that, thanks." The girl rubbed her head before scowling at Ojiisan. "What'd you just do? Although I think I know." She sounded a little upset. "You could've ASKED."

"Children don't get to decide such things." His grandfather said serenely. "I have purified you both. You are whole souls now, as you were before you died."

"You can do that?" That was Juu-chan. Ryuu smiled at him. Juu was so nice! He played with them both all the time.

"It seems I can. I admit, I've never done it before. It would have been far more difficult if they had contained Hell bound souls…" Ojiisan said but Ryuu wasn't paying attention. Otousan was looking at him really funny and now, he could understand why. And that meant…

"Otousan!" He ran towards him, dodging Lilynette's grab. She didn't get it. Otousan needed a hug! So he hugged him really hard on the leg. "I'm back! I really am. Okaasan's gone but I'm here!" His brain was working way better now. He could remember _Starrk_ and great big sands and Lilynette and so _lonely,_ but he wasn't that anymore. He was Ryuu again. "I love you Otousan." He murmured against the black cloth. He loved his Otousan so much… He felt it as his father moved, kneeling down. Then warm arms went around him.

"Ryuu…" Otousan sounded like he might cry. Ryuu hugged him again, resting his cheek on his chest. "Kami, I – I can't believe it. Are you really…?"

"Uh-huh!" He nodded before looking up, putting on a severe look. Although that would only make him cuter. Everything made him cute. "But if anything happens to me you must not be sad!" He said it as clearly as he could. He had a feeling he would forget _Starrk_ after a while so he should say this now. "Nine hundred years is bad! Okaasan would be mad!" His Otousan stared at him, taken aback at being lectured by his tiny son.

"Oi, nothing's going to happen to you squirt. I'm going to be with you and I'll take care of you." Lilynette said as she put a yukata on over her awful little clothes. They were worse than she'd worn before! "Hey, are you taking him back? I'm not letting you take him away from me!"

"Of course not. Tendou, you should adopt her. Little Ryuu does need his big sister." Ojiisan said and Ryuu squealed. Lilynette could be his sister for real! That would be great! Vaguely, he heard the man in pink say something to the white haired taichou-san.

"Better luck next time, Juu." He didn't understand what that meant though. He was just so happy! "Tendou, I think you'll be joining the Gotei 13 after that little display. Could you bring them both over to the Thirteenth on occasion?"

"I… yes, of course. Perhaps I can be assigned there…" His Otousan sounded really overwhelmed. But a lot had happened! Ryuu giggled as his Otousan stood and lifted him up. Although…

"It's not my birthday but can I have cake?!" He wasn't a hollow anymore! He was Ryuu again! He was going to grow UP, for real this time, not fake! Surely that meant he could have cake? He widened his eyes to look as cute as he could. He knew he was really, really super cute! Ojiisan chuckled.

"Of course you can have cake. Will you all stay for supper?" Of course, everyone said yes. Ojiisan was kami! Ryuu was put down and he grabbed Lilynette's hand. Her yukata was red with gold roses and looked really pretty with her yellow hair! They ran out together, giggling.

Everything was going to be right from now on.


End file.
